This invention is related to a game in which randomly selected numbers are covered by markers, and more particularly to such a game having a second set of markers for covering certain non-selected numbers, the second set of markers each having a thickness sufficient to offset the image of the number on which the marker is placed so that the number visually stands out from the other non-selected numbers.
Numerous games, such as Bingo, employ a flat board on which a series of numbers are displayed, the numbers being progressively covered by Bingo markers as the numbers are called at random. Many Bingo players employ several cards simultaneously during the course of play. As the numbers on a particular card are covered to progressively form either a diagonal, vertical or horizontal row or to cover the center and four corner numbers, certain non-selected numbers are of interest. It is desirable after each number is called to be able to glance at several cards and quickly and visually spot those numbers necessary to complete a winning combination. This is difficult when several cards are being used.